1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display device including a buffer member on a coupling surface and a multi-display device using the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device include a plurality of pairs of electrodes generating an electric field and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer and the organic light emitting diode includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
In recent years, a plurality of display devices are combined in a tiling method to realize a multi-display device having a large screen, in order to provide a variety of information and advertisements. When the respective display devices are combined to form the multi-display device, the coupling surfaces of the respective display devices may be damaged due to the shock generated in the coupling process.
Therefore, a structure for protecting the coupling surfaces of the respective display devices forming the multi-display devices is thus required.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.